


The Dead Prayer

by starsdansleciel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Kira - Freeform, L - Freeform, L Lawliet - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, Sayu Yagami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdansleciel/pseuds/starsdansleciel
Summary: A young Cuban girl, Adalia moves to Japan when her father gets a job on the task force searching for Kira. She meets another young student Light Yagami, She is in almost all of his classes and is his only intellectual rival. But what will happen when she finds a death note and becomes a second Kira so similar to the first not even L can tell any difference between them. However her only friend Light, attractive, intelligent, perfect Light turns out to be the god she looks up to. The two become lovers in no time, but always fear for the others safety as they are both being hunted by the famous L. How will it go when things get heated. Here is the account of what really happened all those years ago.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Ryuk (Death Note) & Original Female Character(s), Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s), Yagami Sayu/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Dead Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that any Dialogue in English is Japanese, anything in Spanish will be written in Spanish then translated :)

###  Light’s Pov,

It was almost time for class to begin when I noticed the usually empty desk next to me was occupied. Looking over, I saw a girl, one who I didn’t recognise. Must be new, I thought to myself. 

“Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk.” I heard Ryuk’s insufferable laughter behind me, “She’s a pretty one isn’t she Light, hope she doesn’t catch you staring,” Ruyk continued to laugh as I averted my eyes and looked at the open book in front of me. 

The teacher stood in front of the class and began to talk. I completely tuned him out until the new girl stood and introduced herself,

“Hi,” She said shyly, “I’m Adalia,” 

“Can you tell us where you’re from Adalia?” The teacher pushed,

“Umm… I’m from Cuba,” Adalia continued sitting down, as the teacher started the class. 

I leant over to her slightly and introduced myself, trying to be friendly, 

“Hey, I’m Light,” I said, sticking out my hand. Adalia gladly took it and replied, 

“Hola soy Adalia,” She replied with a smile. 

\----------------------------------------

I sat in the cafeteria, waiting on my usually tardy friends. 

Buzz Buzz

Yamamoto- yo light im out today gotta look after my sister

Light- have fun with that

Yamamoto- I wont

Great, If Yamamoto’s not here his tag along won’t be either. I thought to myself. I pulled out a book and began to run my eyes over it, hoping things would get interesting soon. 

“Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk,” Sounded Ryuk’s intolerable laughter for the second time today, 

“What?” I whispered behind my book, 

“Guess who’s back, and looking rather lost.” He continued. I let my eyes drift upward, and sure enough there she was, The new girl. Adalia. We made brief eye contact, and she flashed me a smile which I gladly returned. “Pretty one ain’t she hyuk hyuk,” I hid behind my book again opting to ignore the rambling shinigami. 

“This seat taken?” asked a feminine voice. My eyes travelled upwards, giving me a chance to properly look at her. She was certainly a head-turner. Smooth tan skin, and dark brown hair. Full lips and doll brown eyes. 

“Light, you gonna answer her?” Ryuk cackled.

“Ahh no, by all means,” I said gesturing to the seat across from me and closing my book, taking note of my page. She smiled and swept her skirt to the side before sitting and setting her tray down on the table. “How are you liking school?” I asked, looking up from my tray.

“Yeah it’s different, its all in my third language for one,” she said and she nervously pulling on her red necktie. 

“Yeah, I guess that would make life a little harder,” I said calmly, Adalia smiled at that, her glossed over lips framing a picture-perfect smile. 

“Yeah it’s okay though, I mean my friend’s boyfriend was supposed to meet me today and help me out, but he’s off sick today.” Yamamoto has a girlfriend in Cuba, this could be interesting. 

“He’s not dating Aleja Summerville is he?” Adalia’s eyes lit up at the mention of the name. 

“Yeah, she’s a friend of mine from school, Yamamoto?”

“Yeah, he’s my friend,” I laughed, smiling brightly. “What a coincidence.” 

“Well, Mr Yagami it seems fate had a hand in this one.”

###  Adalia’s Pov,

I watched as my sibling played on the playground equipment. Mámá had asked if I could watch them and since they’re little shits and can’t decide on one T.V show, I decided to take them to the park. They seemed to be adjusting well to life in Japan, some of them even had things planned for the weekend already, and it’s only Monday. The best I got today was an acquaintance who sits next to me in most of my classes. Although that’s probably for the best, that way I can focus on getting into To-Oh University, Which has been my dream since I was 5, That and being a Psychologist. 

I looked over to my siblings again and noticed something fall from a tree behind them. Logic kicked in, and I thought it was a ball or something. However, I had a nagging feeling that I should go check it out. And that’s precisely what I did. Walking past my siblings hanging and sliding from various things, the object came more clearly into focus. A Notebook? I thought to myself. I kneeled in front of the slick, black notebook. The front cover it read, Aviso de Muerte.  _ Death Note? _ Conveniently in Spanish.  _ Was I suppose to find this? _ I questioned myself.

My curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it to the first page. 

  
  


Aviso de Muerte

Cómo usarlo

El humano cuyo nombre está escrito en esta nota morirá.

Esta nota no tendrá efecto a menos que el escritor tenga la cara de la persona en su mente al escribir su nombre.

Por lo tanto, las personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas.

Si la causa de la muerte se escribe dentro de los siguientes 40 segundos de escribir el nombre de la persona, sucederá.

Si la causa de la muerte no se especifica, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón.

Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

All in Spanish. 

Flipping past all the ‘rules’ I opened to an empty page,  _ Hmm, do I wanna do this.  _ I thought to myself.  _ What are the chances of this thing being legit anyway, by my calculations about 1 in 441176470.588, let’s round that up to 441176471.  _ I slipped the notebook into my messenger bag and wandered back to where I was previously sitting. 

———————————————————————

The time was seven o’clock when I had finally gotten all my sibling’s sitting at the table eating dinner, I had six siblings, Santiago the youngest he’s 4, Esperanza and Esmeralda the twins they’re 6 and a half, Julián he’s 9, Antonio whose 14, then me and my older brother Sebastián, he’s 18. But he died a few months before we all moved here… Long story.

I stood in the kitchen watching their innocent chatter over stupid little things over the island bench. The warm sensation of my coffee soothed my throat as I made my way down the hall and into the kid’s wing of the house. The cream carpet and slightly paler walls seemed to blend together as I wandered to my room at the end of the hall. There were two master suites in our new house, The bigger one, which was my parent’s room and the slightly smaller one in my room. The black glass door was left ajar from before. I lent on the door waiting for it to click shut. My room was rather simple, pretty average for most teenage girls. Grey walls with a purple feature. A queen-size bed in the middle of said wall, White duvet with Cathead silhouettes, A big wooden desk under a massive window on the wall to the right of my bed. My new Apple iMac sat upon my desk, which I thought was unnecessary for two reasons, one it’s huge there is no way I needed one that big, and two I already had a MacBook Pro for school, I don’t need another computer. Posters littered the walls already, along with various photos of my family and friends back in Cuba. I had just sat down at my desk, pulled the rolling chair in when mí phone went off.

_ Mámá (Mum)- Hey, amor, _

_ Voy a llegar a casa tarde porque una de las chicas llamó para decir que estaba enferma. ¿Puedes llevar a tus hermanos a la cama, por favor? _

_ Te Amo _

_ (Hey, Love,  _

_ I'm coming home late because one of the girls called to say she was sick.  _

_ Can you take your siblings to bed, please? _

_ love you) _

_ Adalia- Por supuesto Mámá no suda, _

_ también te amo. _

_ (Of course mum no sweat,  _

_ Love you too.) _

Great now I have to deal with the demons ‘till papa gets home. I put my phone down on the wooden desk, played around with the settings on my computer for about twenty minutes, set my desktop picture and so on. 

_ Ding, _

_ Ding,  _

_ Ding, _

_ Ding, Ding, Ding,  _

I picked my phone up from my desk to check why it was spazzing, Oh god right group chat. 

_ Smilingpotato (Aleja)- YOO Dali hows the new school, any hot boi’ssss… _

_ LozzaB (Lauren)- Yeah how da bois gurl, _

_ babyonbroadway (Alexandra)- more importantly is it a suitable time to Msg you??? _

_ SOCKS (Leo)- it's early here I'm surprised y’all are not trying to sleep… _

_ insideyourmind (Luna Sofia)- we ain’t total slobs Leo… _

_ SOCKS- not ‘total’ slobs, _

_ Insideyourmind-besides we’re on a bus, _

_ Sendhelpplz (me)- Yo guys, _

_ Smilingpotato- DAAAAALLLIIII _

_ Sendhelpplz- hi why are y’all up so early, isn’t it like 5 am at home??? _

_ LozzaB- Bus to Camp, how’s life, _

_ Sendhelpplz- Fine I guess it's a big adjustment but the peps be nice. _

_ SOCKS- any bois, _

_ insideyourmind- trust you to ask that, _

_ SOCKS- SHHHHH, Shes typing.  _

_ Sendhelpplz- There might be one, he’s really cute and the first person to introduce himself to me, and like he's soooo smart apparently he's the top student in the country and a real ladies man.  _

_ Smilingpotato- he won’t be top for long eyy Dali, youll give him a run for his money… _

_ Sendhelpplz- sure Leja sure,  _

“ADAAAALIIIIIAAAAAA,” Antonio whined,

“WHAT?” I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

“CAN I HAVE A FRIEND OVER?” he yelled back. 

“ON A SCHOOL NIGHT, ARE YOU CRAZY, NO WAY.” at that I heard footsteps running down the hall, 

“Please, Mámá said it’s fine as long as you’re okay with it,” Antonio said, 

“Fine,” I said, rolling my eyes with a sigh “just don’t keep me up all night okay.” I swung back round to face my desk, “wait,” I said as he began to tap on My old iPhone 6 which was now his, I swung back around to face him. “Who?” 

“Um, her name’s Sayu,” he said scratching the back of his neck nervously, 

“Ooo, having a girl over are we?” he scowled at my remark turning bright pink and shuffled nervously out of my room closing the door softly behind himself. 

Not ten minutes later, the doorbell chimed through the house. I jumped off my chair and jogged down the hall to catch Sayu’s parents. I was greeted by my brother leaning on the door frame and looking down the hall at me coming. 

“Ahh, here she is, DALI HURRY UP,” he yelled that last part and I picked up my pace. 

“Hey, I’m Adalia,” I said before registering who I was talking to, “Light!” I cried in astonishment as my eyes met the shining brown orbs of the tall brunette. 

“Hi, I should’ve guessed by ‘the new kid’s place’,” he smiled a little at that. 

“Well come in, come in,” I said assuring Sayu and Light inside. 

I noticed Light letting his eyes wander around the oversized house. My phone went off in my pocket, and I did my best to try and conceal the noise. 

“We’re going to my room,” Antonio said as he and Sayu walked off down the hall, 

“Okay then,” I said, turning to Light, “Has she had dinner,” I asked, pointing in the direction Sayu and Antonio had gone in. 

“Umm, Yeah she has,” Light said, scratching the back of his neck, indicating a nervous habit.

“You want a hot drink?” I asked to break the building tension. 

“Yeah sure,” He responded.

I lead the way to the kitchen dodging children as they bolted past,

“Hey, no running in the house you two!” I yelled after the twins as they snickered to themselves and scurried into their room. “Sorry, this place is a madhouse, I swear,” Light cracked a small smile. I grabbed ahold of my almost cold coffee from before and chugged it down. “You a tea or coffee, man?” I asked, 

“Tea, please,” He responded, gazing in the direction our siblings disappeared in. An unmistakable whisper of concern in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about them.” I started, “Antonios room is right next to mine. I’ll keep an eye on them.” Light seemed to ease slightly at that.

“Oh no that’s not my concern.” He said, catching what I was hinting at.

“Then what is?” I questioned as the kettle boiled. Light smiled and brightened up before he responded. 

“Oh nothing just a little protective that’s all.” He said as I began to pour the water into his tea, adding a small amount of milk to my coffee before I repeated the action for my own drink. 

“How do you take it?” I asked as I stirred my coffee. 

“Just black.” He said simply as I pulled the teabag out. Passing the cup over to the brunette beside me. Taking a sip of my coffee, I sighed in satisfaction as the full, rich flavour filled my mouth. We had shipped over a lot of coffee from Havana for Papa and me to have. Because in our shared opinion you haven’t had coffee until you’ve had Cuban coffee. 

“How was Stats last period.” Light asked I looked up to him, my mind leaving coffee.

“Good actually, I made some girlfriends which was good.” I said, tacking a smile on the end. 

“Haha, as opposed to me?” He joked, making me giggle a little. I lifted my drink to my lips before countering. 

“Yeah, god you’re annoying,” I said sarcastically taking another sip of the caffeinated substance. Light laughed lightheartedly, smiling to himself at my statement. 

_ It’s a mask.  _ I thought to myself as I continued to sip my coffee narrowing my eyes in thought.  _ He’s hiding something…  _ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys in the front door. 

“Papa!” I heard the twins yell from the front of the house. I stood up from my position leaning on the bench, mirroring Light’s casual but correct posture as Papa entered the kitchen. 

“Hola Papa, How was work?” I asked,

“Bien, ¿cuándo llega tu Mámá a casa?”  _ Fine, When does your mum get home  _

“No hasta mañana por la mañana ella está cubriendo el turno de noche de alguien.”  _ Not’ till tomorrow morning, She’s covering someone’s night shift.  _

“And who might you be young man?’ Papa asked, turning to Light. 

“Light Yagami…” I nudged Light coughing slightly I whispered ‘Mr Lopez’ under my breath. “...Mr Lopez, A pleasure to meet you, Sir.” He finished sticking his hand out for Papa to shake. He took it before speaking. 

“Superintendent Yagami’s son?” Asked Papa, Light smiled brightly again before responding, 

“That’s Right. You Know each other?” He asked lightheartedly, returning to his previous stance, upright and propper. 

“We’re working on the same case,” Papa answered stiffly. “Adalia, did you cook? Or shall we get take out?” He continued changing the subject, returning to a more cheery persona. 

“Your dinner’s in the refrigerator, it’s the big one,” I answered, 

“Gracias Bebe,” Papa said, kissing my forehead and moving toward the fridge. 

“And Antonio has a friend over tonight,” I said, Papa said nothing just set off the microwave and moved toward Antonio’s bedroom down the hall. 

“So our fathers work together,” I said, gazing in the direction Papa went in. “Small world,” I finished lifting my coffee to my lips, finishing it. 

“Indeed.” Light responded doing the same with his tea, placing it on the stone benchtop behind us. Silence fell over us as my phone began to spaz with notifications again. I rolled my eyes before reaching for it. 

“You sure are popular tonight.” Light smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s just the girls from home in our group chat,” I said giggling at the countless DM’s from the girls. 

“You must miss them,” Light said, I opened the chat turning to him.

“Yeah, they’re annoying but yeah” I giggled a little.

Smilingpotato (Aleja)-DALIIIIIII WHAT ARE U DOIIIINGG   
SOCKS (Leo)-where’d u go??????

Babyonbroadway (Alexandra)-Guys shes probably bussy

I smiled at me screen answering them. 

Sendhelpplz (me)-one of my new friends is here hush…

SOCKS-OMG WHO

LozzaB (lauren)-Is it a BOIIII

Sendhelpplz-hold on. 

“Light, I need a picture of you,” I said holding my phone up to take a picture. He dropped his hands to his side and smiled. 

Sendhelpplz-  _ (Picture)  _

Insideyourmind (Luna Sophia)- HES HOT OML

babyonbroadway-AGREED

LozzaB-OOF

SOCKS-BIG OOF

I looked over to light defeated. 

“What?” He asked, I opened the back camera and began filming. 

“My friends think you're hot,” I said waiting for his response. He smirked and winked at the camera before the both of us erupted into hysterical laughter that the end of the video just caught. 

Sendhelpplz-  _ (Video)  _

Insideyourmind- 😂😂😂

Babyonbroadway-he’s funny keep him

Sendhelpplz-will do haha

I muted my phone, ignoring the endless notifications coming through placing it in my back pocket. I pulled at the hem of my blue jean shorts. Looking up to Light. He seemed deep in thought as he sipped at his tea.  _ Boy, would I love to crack that mind open.  _ I thought to myself. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the night?” I asked casually, dismissing my last thought. 

“Nothing exciting,” He said his eyes flickering sideways to meet mine. “Just homework and studying.” 

“Sound’s exhilarating.” I quipped sarcastically. Light chuckled. 

“Yeah, it is about as exhilarating as it sounds, but,” He began, “I should probably be heading home before it gets too dark and my mum worries.”  _ He’s not just studying then is he, _

“Yeah, I was just thinking that myself.”  _ No teenaged boy thinks about his mum worrying about him.  _ Light placed his cup on the bench, and I lead us toward the door. 

“I’ll see you in class,” He said, “Thanks for the tea,” I smiled in response, 

“No worries, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Another smile was shared between us and Light began to walk out the door, I turned back into the house before Light stopped me.

“Oh wait,” He said, I turned back to face him, “You’ll need my number,” He continued, I looked at him confused. “Incase anything goes wrong,” He laughed.

“Oh yeah of course,” I said, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and opening up a new contact for him before handing it over. He chuckled to himself a few times while typing his number in. 

“Tell your friend's thanks,” He joked before departing. 

When I say, I’ve never swiped faster, I mean NEVER. I swiped down to see what my friends had been sending while Light had my phone.

  
  


_ LozzaB (Lauren)- DUDE WHERE ARE YOU _

_ Babyonbroadway (Alexandra)- Lauren chill shes with a hot boy _

_ Smilingpotato (Aleja)- Theyre gonna get married i can see it _

_ SOCKS (Leo)- OMG IMAGINE THEIR BABIES AAAAAAHHHH _

_ Insideyourmind (Luna Sophia)- OMG He’s hot + She’s hot = babies hotness x2 _

_ Babyonbroadway- oooooooooofffffff yes _

_ LozzaB- WE BEST BE ON THE BRIDAL PARTY _

_ SOCKS- OH HELL YEAH YOU HEAR ME ADALIA  _

_ Babyonbroadway- 😂😂 _

_ Sendhelpplz (Me)- are you guys INSANE _

_ LozzaB- No… _

_ Sendhelpplz- Light had my phone he saw ALL of these notifications!  _ 🤬

Babyonbroadway- OMG  _ 😂😂 _

_ SOCKS- Rip sorry haha _

_ smilingpotato- So his names Light… _

_ LozzaB- MAY THE STALKING COMENSE _

_ Sendhelpplz- OMG NO leave him alone _

_ Insideyourmind- It’s too late Lauren already has Aleja, Alexandra, Leo and Luna Sophia stalking him.  _

_ Sendhelpplz- fine… his last names Yagami… _

_ Sendhelpplz- I regret all my life choices... _


End file.
